It is always desired to increase the efficiency of transformers, to decrease the heating and enable a smaller and lighter transformer to do the work of a larger and heavier one.
It is the object of this invention to provide a transformer that is more efficient than transformers known heretofore, in step-up, step-down or isolation modes.